Nathan Said That Peter Said That Noah Told Him
by Kate Barancik
Summary: ...That Mohinder Said He Likes Matt. Crack!fic. Heroes Hight School AU. MattMohinder, PeterNathan, AdamSylar.


Nathan Said That Peter Said That Noah Told Him That Mohinder Said He Likes Matt

Summery: Total and complete crack. Heroes High School AU.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Matt/Mohinder, Peter/Nathan, Adam/Sylar

It was gossip, a rumor that had been spreading all over the entire Senior class and some of the Sophomores, too. Apparently Mohinder, the geeky yet somehow hot foreign exchange student, had a crush on Matt, the hall monitor. It was a wildfire when no water could be found.

"Where did you hear that?" Adam asked.

"Well," Elle started, twirling a strand of blond hair around her finger, "Peter told me that Mohinder told him that he likes Matt."

"That can't be right," Hiro, the other geeky foreign exchange student said in his cute broken English.

"Why not, Carp, not all people steal their best friend's girlfriend," Adam replied in a huff. At that he turned his back and walked away, head held high in the air.

"He's such a bitch sometimes," Elle said, watching his retreating form. "Anyhoo, I gotta go."

And the rumor just went from there. Anytime someone would actually ask Mohinder he would just blush, as much as anyone could tell, anyway, and not answer. Matt seemed completely oblivious and nobody got the chance to ask him since he would just blow his whistle at them and tell them to get back to their class.

"How do you know it's true?" Claire asked.

"I don't, that's why it's called a rumor," Adam answered. "Besides, Elle is kinda untrustworthy when it comes to info. Sylar told me that she's sleeping with three guys from the football team and one of the cheerleaders."

"Sylar also tries to fling people across the room by pointing at them," Claire said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, it's pretty accurate," a boy with horned-rimmed glasses said. "Peter told me that Mohinder told him that he likes Matt."

"I thought Peter wasn't talking to you, Noah," Niki said, arm flung possessively around D.L. "Not after the whole 'Biology Debacle.'"

"You gave it a name?" Noah asked, creasing his eyebrows.

Usually rumors died down in about a week, mostly because other rumors took their place. More gossip spread, but none was as juicy as one boy liking another boy. Whispers and trailing eyes followed the two wherever they went. They would eat lunch together and tongues would wag.

"They totally had sex in the janitor's closet," Nathan claimed one day.

"No way, we don't even know if what everyone's saying is true," Sylar countered. He adjusted the glasses that were slipping down his nose.

"Peter told me that Noah told him that Mohinder said he likes Matt," Nathan argued, like that would but an end to any debate. Elle nudge Sylar in the side and nodded to where the Matt and Mohinder sat, just the two of them, eating lunch.

"Holy shit, maybe you were right," she said, mouth agape.

"I'm always right," was the reply. He shot a quick look to the football team, who were in turn looking at Elle. "You are such a whore."

"Takes one to know one."

When Homecoming was nearing everyone expected Matt and Mohinder to go together. Barely kept whispers ran through the halls and on notes passed in class. Everyone got distracted when rumor had it that Peter and Nathan were going together and Adam with Sylar.

"That's so not true." Adam wrote back to Claire.

"Then why won't you go to the dance with me?" She wrote back.

"We're going stag."

"That's the gayest thing EVER."

"No it isn't. Peter and Nathan are going stag too."

"Yeah that's just creepy."

"It's not creepy, it's Italian."

So it wasn't as much of a big deal when one of the cheerleaders overheard Mohinder ask Matt to the dance. It was slightly more of a big deal when Sylar asked Mohinder if he could go with them. And it was even more of a big deal when Mohinder said yes.

"What the hell, I thought you were going with Adam?" Niki asked Sylar during Chemistry.

"I'm not 'going' with Adam, we're all going stag," Sylar answered a little affronted.

"Okay, whatever. What about Matt?"

"I guess he is too."

"Nathan said that Peter said that Noah told him that Mohinder said he likes Matt," Niki managed to get out in one breath.

"Can I go with you?" Hiro asked from the bench behind them.

"Adam probably won't like that very much," Sylar turned to say. "So, yeah, you can come."

"You so like him," Niki judged.

"Who? Hiro?" Sylar said, trying in vain to take notes.

"No, you ass, Adam," Niki said with a knowing smile. Sylar gave her his very own smug smirk back.

"I don't like blondes."

There was palpable excitement on Homecoming Day, and most of that was not for the game. Word had gone around that every guy in the school was gay. The odd thing was that most of them didn't argue the point. So when it was time for the dance most of the girls were either excited to see men dance together, afraid their boyfriend was gay, or super jealous.

"But me and Adam are meant to be," Claire argued with no one in particular.

"Why's that?" Elle took the bait.

"We both have blonde hair, duh."

"So do you, me, and Niki," Elle retorted. Claire opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Adam heading in their direction and plastered a smile on her face accordingly.

"Have you seen Sylar?" he asked them. The smile promptly faded. She pointed to where Sylar was chatting with Mohinder, which was in the general vicinity of the punch bowl, which Noah claimed to have spiked with a fifth of Jack Daniels.

He left a cursing Claire to head toward the refreshment table, acting as though he was doing nothing more than replenishing his liquids. Which sounded way better in his head. He stood awkwardly outside of the two men, rocking back and forth on his heels. He let out a couch to make sure they knew he was there.

"Oh, hey, Adam," Sylar gave a polite smile. But the smile Adam gave him was more than just a little polite and Sylar kicked himself. He hated when Niki was right.

By the time the dance was at the half-way point nobody really cared who was dancing with who, although some felt the Petrelli bump and grind session was slightly unnerving, most found it hot. It was when the first slow song was played that everything changed. Everyone laughed nervously and shared shy glances. Niki pushed Sylar toward Adam, who smiled hopefully.

"Hey, Matt," Mohinder said, sliding up to him. They stood with hands in their pockets watching Adam dip Sylar low, Nathan and Peter with arms around each other, and Noah spinning Claire in tight circles while she giggled.

"So," Matt started, although he had no intention of following that up with any coherent thought.

"I suppose by now you've heard the rumor?" Mohinder asked, staring at the intricate specks on the floor.

"Yeah, Nathan told me that Peter told him that Noah said that you told him that you like me," Matt recited, searching his memory for every name in the chain. There was a pause. "So, do you?"

"Umm…" he scuffed his toe against the tile, making a squeak that was dulled by the music. "Yeah, kinda."

"That's cool," Matt shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. He dared a glance to see a look of disappointment on the science wiz's face. He wrapped a reassuring hand in his. "I kinda like you too."


End file.
